FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for fastening a coating form to a form cylinder of a finishing unit, the fastening device including a leading-edge clamping device formed of a support and a clamping plate attached thereto, a trailing-edge clamping device formed of a round spool or winding coil having a clamping plate attached thereto, and a device for fixing underlay sheets on the outer cylindrical surface of the form cylinder.
Published Japanese patent document JP 2-104235 discloses a cylinder for forming coatings in a coating device. With this prior-art arrangement, varnish cloths or so-called oilcloths may be fixed between a clamping bar and a support within a gap of a coating device. Against the action of compression springs, the :support may have tension applied thereto in a direction towards a cylinder axis. A tensioning or clamping device for underlay sheets or trimmed sheets, which is fixed on the outer cylindrical surface of the form cylinder underneath the coating form, is not actuatable without the use of tools and, before the tensioning or clamping device can be actuated, the coating form has to be removed from the cylinder jacket. A further disadvantage of the state of the prior art is that a true-to-register mounting of a varnish plate, for example, cannot be guaranteed.
A further prior-art arrangement concerning a varnishing roller of a varnishing device has become known heretofore from published. Japanese patent document JP 2-80441. This arrangement is very similar to the prior-art arrangement mentioned hereinbefore.